


All comes back to you

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: Alex and Michael talk after the song and Forrest kiss.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	All comes back to you

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Roswell New Mexico or charecters.

Michael walked into the Crashdown looking for Liz so he could check on Maria. His eyes scanned the place settling on a familiar bowed head sitting alone at a booth nursing a milkshake. Apart from Alex the place was empty.  
"Hey," Michael greeted as he walked over. Alex looked up and Michael could see he was tired, dark shadows under his eyes. This wasnt how it was meant to be. Alex was supposed to be happy. To be living his moment and loving himself. " I eh, heard about you and Forrest. That's great Alex." Michael couldn't quite meet his eyes. "You should be happy." Michael rubbed at the back of his neck. "Tell Liz I was looking for her ok?." Michael turned to go and jumped as a milkshake glass shattered against the door frame, blobs of pink milk and cream streaked against the walls.  
" You dont get to do that Guerin! You dont get to be the good guy congratulating me on moving on." Alex was so angry he was shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"What do you want from me Alex?" Michael asked, aching to touch him to soothe away the anger.  
"I wanted you to stay! To listen. I poured my heart out to you Guerin. In front of everybody and you left! That kiss was for you." Alex slumped back into the booth, hands in his hair.  
"Alex, it's not our time." Michael tried to explain.  
"No, i guess it never is." Alex looked up. " Forrest is a great guy, but he's not you."  
Michael slid into the booth opposite him. He reached out and caught one of Alex's hands in his, running a thumb over his knuckles gently.  
"Maybe, maybe it's for the best, you know?" Michael met wounded eyes. "Maybe this is your time Alex. To make new experiences, a new world."  
"I dont want a world that doesn't have you in it." Alex pulled his hand away and stood. Michael stood to, Alex had his arms wrapped around himself, head bowed.  
"I should go. We both need time to think." Michael wanted to pull Alex into his arms and soothe away the hurt and pain. To go to the airstream and spend hours getting lost in each other. But what would change? It wasnt their time. Not yet. Not until Alex was ready. Michael reached the door before Alex spoke.  
"I love you." It was soft and quiet, but firm. Michael closed his eyes against the sting of tears.  
"What?" He turned looking at Alex.  
"I love you. I've loved you since I was seventeen and I dont ever want to stop Guerin. Michael, please. Dont leave me." Alex was sobbing now. Michael's hand clenched on the door bar. Screwing his eyes closed he rested his head against the glass. He could hear Alex sobbing quietly. "Please." It was barely a whisper but it took the last of Michael's resolve with it. Turning he was across the room in seconds pulling Alex into his arms. Alex sobbed into his neck, his hands came up to grip Michael's shirt tightly.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Michael whispered over and over, running a soothing hand up and down Alex's back. He could see Liz and Rosa peeping through the kitchen window but couldn't bring himself to care. When Alex's sobs faded and he was still apart from the occasional shudder Michael spoke.  
"Theres so much we need to talk about, to work through here Alex. I dont want to hurt each other anymore."  
"I know," Alex looked up at Michael. " I want a future with you Michael. I'm ready to fight for it." Michael touched his cheek, fingers moving over golden skin.  
"I love," Alex continued. "So much." Michael kissed him, a soft tender brush of lips.  
" I love you to Alex." Both turned at the sound of whoops and cheers coming from the kitchen in time to see Liz pull Rosa out of sight. They laughed, foreheads touching.  
"Do you wanna get out of here?" Alex asked, hopeful.  
"Yeah," michael held out his hand and Alex took it without hesitation. "Let's go home."


End file.
